


Up and Down

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss' nightmares.





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

There are times I honestly am so tired I don't know where I am. My sleepiness takes over and I can no longer tell up from down. Haymitch says that the nightmare will never get better. I finally understand the drunk, but I won't drink. I can't do that to Prim and my mom. I only people I'm sure I love.


End file.
